Friends
by DumblingPotter
Summary: What if the Battle of Hogwarts was different, what if Draco hadn't sided with Voldermort? A tiny bit of character death which you will all hate me for but OH WELL! READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I'm backkkk. Did you miss me! This is another Dramione - not sure if I will do another couple of chapters to this one or leave it as a one shot tell me in the reviews.

Discalimer - Harry Potter is not mine - if it were there would be a lot more books ;)

"DRACO" Hermione screamed as Voldermort turned and pointed his wand at the scared boy who had just defended the now dead Harry, she didn't know why she suddenly felt this pity and friendship toward the pureblood that had terrorised her childhood, he was much braver and noble now. Showing braveness that would give almost all the Gryffindor's a run for their money. Staring the Dark Lord right in the eyes and defying him, hell even she wouldn't do that.

"Draco, don't do this. My lord it's all a joke, tell him Draco, tell him how you didn't mean it," Lucius frantically tried to plead with his son.  
"No Father, I have to do this. Harry was right," Draco cried being cut off by Voldermort raising his wand, Hermione didn't know what came over her, but she desperately ran in front of Draco causing the Dark Lord to hesitate.  
"Little miss Granger, the clever mudblood. How kind of you to offer yourself up so freely, I thought I would have to find you," Voldermort chuckled raising his wand again.

"Arrrrrvvvvaaaadaaaa" Voldermort shouted, Hermione froze; she couldn't die she had plans for the future she was going to marry Ron, have children and send them to Hogwarts, she couldn't die. Ron was thinking the same thing, as he ran in front of the curse and fell to the ground…dead.  
"RONNNNN" shouted a familiar voice coming from the dead body in Hagrid's arms, Harry thought everyone in that moment, and just like that the battle commenced. Green and red lights were swooping around them, tears disorienting their vision, explosions crumbling the castle, friends falling to the ground lifeless, wands waving, mothers screaming, curses bolting toward the brave soldiers.

* * *

The bodies carpeted the floor of the once happy great hall. The Weasleys and Harry huddled around Ron's body. Hermione walked through the hall, looking at each family with their dead; the one that stood out for her was the Malfoy's, only Draco was left living. Both his parents had fallen in the battle. He looked distraught and scared, unsure how he would continue.

Hermione glanced towards Ron before walking over to Draco.

"Hi," she whispered to the crying boy.

"You didn't have to save me you know, it would have been better if I had died," Draco confessed, hanging his head down.

"Don't say that," Hermione tried to comfort him.

"Why are you here, and not with you beloved Weasleys," Draco asked bitterly.

"You're alone and have no one to talk to, plus it's my fault he died," Hermione answered.

"After all I put you though, you are still the kindest person I know," he laughed weakly.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"It wasn't a complement, it's bloody annoying," Draco spat jokingly; "You make it so very hard to hate you."

"Perhaps you should stop trying," Hermione suggested.

"Perhaps I will," Draco grimaced.

"I really hope you do," Hermione smiled.

"You should go to the Weasleys it looks like they're missing you," Draco stated sadly.

"I will, but this convocation is not over yet," Hermione grinned before adding "buddy," earing a huff from Draco.

Perhaps they really could be friends.

A/N - I know it's short I'm sorry :( I have had a lot of Revision and Course work ugggh! READ AND REVIEW MY MINIONS ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Yeah sorry I haven't updated. I HAVE AN EXCUSE! Ummmm I forgot this story existed...SORRY! SO this is really short and bad but oh well, I won't be able to update much BUT I WILL TRY!

MASSIVE THANKS TO; DRACOMALFOYLOVER121 and watchfulreader, who were kind enough to review and follow, you have my eternal gratitude. This chapter's for you two :)

Disclaimer; I am obviously not J.K Rowling...YET

-Weakness-

Draco closed his eyes and let the tear fall. A momentary weakness wouldn't kill him; so long as no one could see him. Another tear welled in his eye; he let that one fall as well. It was inevitable; no one was there so it didn't matter. The next tear didn't wait for permission, it streamed down his face. Tear after tear fell from Draco's eyes, and with each tear Draco was becoming more and more powerless against his emotions. The more they fell; the more he fell apart. Letting all his bottled up emotions fall and weaken him, and just for a moment he would feel better, well he hoped he would at least.

POP! A sound that would usually comfort Draco, it signalled the arrival of his only friend. But at this moment it brought no joy, only dread. She couldn't see him like this; he couldn't be weak in front anyone, let alone the only person who mattered.

"Draco!" called the angelic voice, "Where are you Draco?" He could hear her walking up the stairs of the lonely manor. The door to his room creaked open slowly and the frizzy hair of Hermione became visible, Draco turned away to face his wall.

"I thought you'd be in your room," She sang. The floor boards creaked as she walked towards him. "Draco?" she asked, worried.

"Leave," He commanded in the voice he hadn't used since the war, the voice she dreaded.

"No," she stated stubbornly.

He turned to face her, letting himself fall apart in the process. "Please," He begged her in a shaky voice.

"No," she repeated softy, "Why are you scared of your emotions?"

"I'm not afraid of my emotions, I just…" Draco tried to explain, "It's just, I can't be weak in front of people."

Hermione enveloped Draco in her arms and whispered into his ear "If you are never weak, how can you expect to be strong, please let me in. I care about you, Draco. It breaks my heart that I you won't let me help you, please let me help you."

"Ok"

A/N: BE AWESOME LIKE watchfulreader and DRACOMALFOYLOVER121 and REVIEW..ect


End file.
